Deseo de Navidad
by Athena1992
Summary: detrás de un chico frío y solitario... hay una chica dulce y alegre... especial NAVIDAD! IOTHENA


**Deseo de Navidad**

**24 de Diciembre **

Un año después de lo sucedido del último torneo KOF XIII, donde Ash traiciona a Saiki y sacrifica su vida para salvar al mundo, muy pocos lo recuerdan...

Era de noche cerrada, la luna brillaba en su plenitud, vacilando el cielo de estrellas con su luz, donde cierto pelirrojo caminaba por las largas calles de Showthon con su guitarra sobre su espalda, mientras encendía un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, el espíritu navideño abundaba en cada hogar decorado con adornos y luces brillantes, podía ver a través de sus ventanas al pasar a cada familia felices celebrando y a los niños correteando de un lado a otro, "el ambiente navideño le ha pegado muy fuerte a todos", pensaba el yagami con su típica media sonrisa, a él no le importaba la navidad nunca lo había festejado y nunca se preocupo en hacerlo, para él era solo un día mas.

A su paso ignoro a algunos borrachos y mendigos y su caminata lo condujo a un pequeño callejón donde se detuvo y dejo a un lado su instrumento, en ese mismo lugar donde en muchas ocasiones peleo con su eterno rival Kyo Kusanagi, también donde pasaba horas mirando fijamente la luna cambiar de fase, pero esta vez era diferente a las anteriores era rojiza, rara vez la veía de ese color.

Se sentía solo, muy solo, no tenía ninguna ansiada compañía y no le importaba ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad, no podía estar cerca de nadie porque todos se alejaban de él por miedo, miedo a lo que les pudiera hacer.

Por eso se encontraba solo en esta época, el odiaba la violencia y tampoco era despiadado como muchos pensaban, pero él no se veía así, él se veía de una manera diferente…

**Un Demonio.**

¡Que equivocado estaba! Él no era para nada un Demonio, solo diferente y antisocial, nada mas. Pero él no quería creerlo, prefería sumergirse en la pena a resurgir y aceptar la verdad.

Una lágrima se deslizó involuntariamente por su mejilla, no se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y es que pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, lo había escuchado de boca de otros, pero nunca los había sentido por si mismo. Pensaba que tenían razón de lo que era "un asesino" con una maldición que lo convierte en un demonio sin voluntad para detenerse, una maquina de matar que no conoce piedad o misericordia

_La luna, su única amiga_

_le daba fuerzas para soportar_

_todo el dolor que sentía_

_por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

Estaba cansado, cansado de la soledad, cansado de su maldita vida, cansado de todo, la luna era su única confidente, aquella que lo acompañaba en sus noches de tristeza y oscuridad infinita, era el único momento en el que no se sentía solo, porque la tenía a ella con él, a su amiga, su confidente. La Luna.

Quería darle fin a esto, darle fin a su soledad, ya que estaba solo cuando la luna no estaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el día de su muerte llegara pronto, pero sabía con todo certeza que eso algún día pasaría. Dejó escapar de sus labios una áspera risa sin un ápice de alegría ya que su existencia se acaba y muy pronto llegaría su hora.

La vida está llena de ironías, él sabía que ninguno daría lo que fuera con tal de estar en la misma posición de él, en cambio el daría lo que fuera por ser uno de ellos, por dejar de ser un ser maldito para pasar a ser un humano…**Normal.**

_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir_

_nunca debía salir de su destino._

_Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás_

_sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

Él nunca conoció el Amor, de todos era el único sentimiento que temía conocer, pero otra de las cosas de las que estaba ciertamente seguro, era que eso nunca pasaría, lo que no sabía era que estaba total y rotundamente equivocado.

_Fue en ese mismo instante donde se percato de una presencia _

_se asombro al ver de quien se trataba, _

_su vista se cruzó con la más dulce mirada_

_que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

El escuchó un ruido proveniente de cerca de donde estaba, pensó que se trataba de un enemigo o ataque y se puso a la defensiva y cual sería su sorpresa que al acercarse más chocó su mirada seria con unos profundos ojos violetas, los más hermosos que había visto en su condenada existencia, y es que parecían un mar, un mar que lo invitaban a sumergirse en sus aguas y él, no sabia si rechazar su invitación.

Se miraron por lo que pareció ser un largo rato o bien podrían haber sido segundos, no estaba del todo seguro, lo único que quería era conocer quién era esa misteriosa y sobre todo hermosa chica de vestido rojo que le devolvía la mirada y se sobresalto de reconocer quien realmente se trataba.

-¿Que quieres? –preguntó fríamente, mientras comenzaba a fumar nuevamente, ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Athena, aun así el guitarrista no parecía importarle muy poco de lo que pensara la chica de él.

.

-Es... que estaba en el bar de Kim y te vi caminar solo y...-respondió ella mas bien lo tartamudeo.-en fin... no quería que estuvieras solo en Navidad

-Eso a ti no te interesa.-respondió él, a lo que ella sonrió, dejándolo a él confundido y momentáneamente deslumbrado -no necesito de tu lastima ¡largo!

-Te traje una sorpresa... espero que te guste -dijo ignorando lo dicho

-¿U.. Una… sorpresa? – preguntó el, aun mas sorprendido, no todos los días la amiga de tu rival te trae un obsequio.

-Si**.** –contesto Athena, volteando la mirada mientras sacaba de su bolso una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro, con un lacito blanco entregándole, este lo tomo arrojando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo aun desconfiado miraba cada centímetro de la delicada cajita arqueando una ceja -**-**¿No lo vas a abrir? – preguntó Athena el asintió mientras, lentamente, retiraba la cinta y abría la caja.

Iori sintió como las lágrimas de sus ojos luchaban por salir, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y sonreía involuntariamente. En la caja se encontraba un medallón de plata grabado el escudo de armas del clan Yagami, con una luna creciente de cristal color rojo, le hicieron recordar a una mujer, se lo había visto puesto en unos de los cuadros de la mansión, ese medallón que creía perdido fue la adorada reliquia especial de su madre. Nunca en toda su vida le habían hecho un regalo tan bello y delicado, y nunca habría esperado que su justo ella fuera quien le diera. Sintió como toda la soledad y el vacío que llevaba en el alma se consumía en un repentino calor que crecía en su pecho y se extendía en todo su cuerpo al ver esa joya.

-¿don... donde lo sacaste?-pregunto el, saliendo de su transe

-Mi madre me lo obsequio en mi cumpleaños, me dijo que una vieja amiga se lo había entregado y al ver el sello lo reconocí enseguida... pensé que tenia que ser devuelto -explico ella con una amigable sonrisa

-Era de mi madre... gracias -expreso el devolviéndole la sonrisa

De pronto un estallido de fuegos artificiales iluminó el cielo nocturno con diversos colores y tamaños. La escena era hermosa y los dos observaban con atención el espectáculo en el cielo, mientras que Iori desvía su mirada para verla a ella sin que se dé cuenta, esa niña que logro sacarle una sonrisa , sus ojos purpuras brillaban al ver la pirotecnia estallar en el aire llena de ilusiones y sueños, los fuegos artificiales teñía de vivos colores su rostro, y su cabello suelto ondulado que bailaba en compas del severo viento dando una vista agradable, se veía tan encantadora, el siente como un rayo aleja la oscuridad de su mundo.

Iori comienza a ver el mundo de manera diferente, no, el mundo era el mismo, pero la oscuridad en su vida nunca le había permitido apreciar la hermosura de este, aquellas sonrisas que comenzó a iluminar su vida, aquellos ojos que lo habían mirado con simpatía en lugar de miedo, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que llevaba viéndola y sacude su cabeza a esos pensamientos hacia la chica, su corazón no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza y no entendía el porqué.

Luego sienten que lo toman de la mano entrelazando a unos finos dedos, le agrado sentir ese tacto y vuelve a mirarla, ella le sonríe dándole entender que no estaba solo.

-Feliz Navidad, Iori

-Feliz Navidad a ti también -le sonrió extrañamente el, una sonrisa jamás vista

Una enorme y llamativa estrella fugaz pasó por delante de la rojiza luna blanqueándola con su luz...

-una estrella... -suspiro sorprendida - ¡pide un deseo! –alzo la voz emocionada

-¿que?

-solo hazlo –dijo suavemente mientras cerraba sus ojos colocando una mano sobre su pecho

A Iori le parecía algo tonto aunque no muy convencido hizo lo mismo que ella dejo caer sus parpados y pidió el deseo mas anhelado con todo su ser, momentos después abrió sus ojos al igual que Athena que se notaba feliz, los estrellados fuegos artificiales seguían surcando el cielo

Ellos aun tomados de sus manos volvieron a buscar sus miradas del uno como el otro y una corriente eléctrica los envolvió a ambos. La piel de ella era suave y tersa al tacto, la piel más suave que él había tocado y empezaron a acercarse más y mas, como atraídos por una fuerza mágicamente misteriosa.

El acarició su mejilla con una de sus manos, sin poder contenerse, ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes, adivinando lo que el haría a continuación. El miró a sus labios, labios rojos y que se veían tan suaves, invitándolo a tocarlos, a sentirlos, él no rechazó esa invitación.

Al instante en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, una gama de emociones lo golpeó, haciendo que sus piernas tambalearan…

**Pasión, Deseo…Amor.**

Al mismo tiempo que esas emociones lo golpearon, buscó profundizar el beso y sintió gozo cuando sintió que ella le correspondía, aventuró sus manos, acariciándola lentamente hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual tomó posesivamente, atrayéndola más hacia él, profundizando el beso cada vez más, subía y bajaba las manos por su espalda, regalándole suaves caricias, a las que ella correspondía acariciándole el cuello. No lo soportaba más, la deseaba, más de lo que había deseado a nadie y si fuera por el la haría suya en ese mismo momento, pero logro controlar su pasión, fue tan difícil como dominar sus ataques de sangre y poco a poco fueron descendiendo sus labios por la falta de oxigeno.

No entendían que fue ese impulso de hace unos momentos pero no les importaban, solo se abrazaron cálidamente cerrando los ojos y Athena acomodo su cabeza en el hueco que había entre la barbilla y pecho del pelirrojo, mientras que este acariciaba su sedoso cabello. Un sonido de un celular los obligo a separarse, Iori gruño por lo bajo...

-Si... -contesta Athena - ¡Ah! lo siento mucho Kaoru, lo olvide por completo... lo se estaré ahí lo prometo -corto - yo... tengo que irme -dijo apenada -tengo un concierto a beneficio del...

-Hospital Showthon -se adelanto a decir Iori

-pero... ¿como lo sabes?

-Mi banda participara también en ese recital, me deben estar esperando -dijo tomando su guitarra del suelo colocándosela en la espalda, Athena quedo con boca casi abierta, nunca se le había pasado por su mente que Iori participara en una causa tan noble como "Recolectar fondos para un hospital de discapacitados"

-Vaya...

-podemos ir juntos... si quieres -inquirió el con voz ronca, aun le faltaba aire, ella sonrió enormemente.

-¡Si! ya veras será una noche estupenda -contesto feliz tomándolo del brazo a él no le pareció molestarle y juntos caminaban bajo las luces de los faroles de la ciudad.

Iori aunque le costaba demostrar se sentía contento al estar cerca de ella, por fin hallo lo que tanto buscaba, esa luz al final del túnel, un nuevo y extraño sentimiento crecía muy dentro de él y le agradaba sentirlo, ahora entendía del porqué de sus fuertes pálpitos y le sonrió, por fin había conocido el Amor, junto a ese Ángel, su maravilloso Ángel...

Ella que su corazón saltaba de alegría, después de todo Iori Yagami no era lo que demostraba ser, que su corazón no era frio como el hielo, aunque ella siempre lo supo, solo que hoy lo confirmo y segura de algo estaba... que lo amaba como nunca creyó amar a alguien.

Pero lo que ambos no sabían era que sus deseos se cumplieron... el de la cantante "Encontrar al verdadero amor" y el del guitarrista " Ser feliz"

FIN

"Esta pareja es tan común en el sentido de que, siempre, detrás de un chico frío y solitario... hay una chica dulce y alegre ¡SON PERFECTOS! *w*" -hermosa Frase de mi amiga Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa...

Espero que les hallan gustado... este es un ONE-SHOT

"Especial Navideño"

Les deseo...

¡Feliz Navidad! y ¡Feliz año nuevo!

ATT- Athena1992 ; )


End file.
